Leavin'
by BlahhxSuckxIt
Summary: This is a little oneshot drabble based on the song Leavin' by Jesse McCartney. Ted asks Cody to leave his current relationship and come home iwht him.


**I didn't ask them and I don't make any money off this story it is just for the entertainment of getting to write it and for the readers. I don't own the original characters of the WWE. This story if pure fiction and Yaoi or slash, which is BoyxBoy, so if you hate that then don't read this. **

Alrighty guys this is a Codiase one-shot based off the song Leavin' by Jesse McCartney, and it has nothing I repeat NOTHING to do with "Codes". I just listened to the song again today on my I pod and had to write this. Hope you like it! Oh and by the way if you haven't heard the song you should go listen to it. It is really good and would probably help you understand the story better.

Leavin'

Cody decided to the bar, he went on his own because his jerk of a boyfriend wouldn't get out of the bed to go with him. So here he is after being threatened to get the shit beat out of him if he as much as dances with anybody. He thought of the last time he came to a bar alone and he ignored the threat and danced with Ted. He thought it would be okay since it was just Ted, his best friend.

_After they danced for hours it seamed like, Ted decided to drive him home because Cody didn't have a ride. _

_Ted pulled into the drive way of the house that Cody now lives in. Even though he moved out of Ted's house he left all the stuff that meant anything to him there because that was still his home. "Thank you Teddy." Cody said then looked up at the windows making sure no one was standing there, but he was standing there and Cody didn't see him. Cody leaned over after doing that and kissed Ted on the cheek._

_Ted smiled and turned to look at Cody, "Any time, baby boy." _

_Cody smiled frowned when he looked up at the door and saw him standing there, "I have to go." was all he said then he got out of the car and walked up to the door._

_When he opened it he was pulled into a hug, he knew it was only a show for Ted because he knew him and the hug was tighter than and hug he has ever received. "I'm so glad your home," he said with a growl causing Cody to shiver and try to step back from his arms. _

_Cody was released so that was the sign that Ted was gone, "M-Me too." Cody said and turned around to shut the door. After it was shut and locked his hair was pulled hard causing him to fall backwards into his chest. "Wh-Why did you do that?" Cody asked looking up into the dark cold eyes, his lover glared and looked into his frightened eyes._

"_Because I can." the bigger man said and wrapped his arm around Cody's neck and squeezed cutting off Cody's air stream. "Do you think I wouldn't find out that you danced with Ted?" he said and tightened his arm more growling out Ted's name and smacked Cody across the face with his other hand._

"_I-I'm sorry, it was just a dance and Ted's my best friend, I'm not going to tell him no," Cody said through gritted teeth trying to keep the tears from falling._

"_Go a head and cry little bitch because I'm about to make you cry." said the big man he then threw Cody down to the ground, "And you think I wouldn't see you kiss him in my fucking yard?" he kicked Cody in the side three times and Cody started coughing up blood._

"_It was just on the cheek, I was only thanking him for bringing me home." Cody said and hid his face in his arms so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him cry._

_He grabbed Cody's hair and pulled his face away from the floor, "You're such a dumb fuck," he said the banged Cody's head into the floor. He laughed and the sounds of Cody's sobs, then started searching through Cody's pockets when he heard vibrating. Cody didn't move in fear of getting hit again, "It's from Ted." the older man growled and threw the phone over to the other side of the room, "He want's to know if you're okay. Why would he ask something like that? Why would he think you wouldn't be okay, have you been telling him things that you shouldn't?" he asked and kicked Cody on his side causing him to flip over on his back then he put his foot on Cody's stomach and pushed down._

"_I-I didn't tell him anything." Cody yelled before another sob came out._

"_Sure you didn't." said the bigger man and picked Cody up slinging him over his shoulder and walked toward their bedroom._

_Cody started kicking when he noticed were they where going, "No!." he yelled, "Please don't, I'll never dance with him again." but the man didn't listen he just kept walking._

Cody shook his head trying to get the night out of his head, so he ordered another beer.

He was sitting at the bar on his third beer, he was trying to numb all the pain from how he was treated. Trying to brighten his head a little bit.

"Hey baby boy I've been watching you all day. That thing you got behind you is amazing." whispered someone with a deep southern drawl in his ear from behind him.

He blushed and turned around to face the man, "Hey Teddy." he said with a grin and blushed. 'I probably should make him stop considering _he _more than likely will find out and I will have to pay for it, but I don't even give a shit right now. I should have just told Ted that I loved him to begin with and I wouldn't be in this situation. But I didn't know he loved me when I agreed to date _him_.' Cody thought seeing a flash in his mind with the _him _smacking him in the face, and tried to get off the stool but failed miserably. He would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Ted catching him. "Thanks Teddy." Cody said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. He saw another flash of being thrown up against the wall.

"Will you let me take you out? Just once?" Ted asked with pleading eyes. Cody looked up into Teddy eyes, his Teddy, and was tempted to just tell him to take him away for good but he stopped himself.

He looked down at were Ted's arms where still around his waist, "I don't know, Teddy. You know he would find out." the younger of the two sighed after saying that and worried his bottom lip, stepping a little close to Ted from the fear of having to go home tonight.

Ted smiled a small sad smile then grinned mischievously, "Why don't you tell him that you're leaving, never looking back again. That you found someone who does it better than he can." he said and grabbed Cody's chin and lifter his face so he could gaze into those beautiful blue eyes of his loves, "I would never make you cry." he whipped a tear off of Cody's cheek before it could go any father with his thumb then added, "You would never have another gray sky in your life."

Cody smiled and leaned into the gentle touch that he has never experienced from the man he is currently bound to, "I know you'd be good to me, Teddy, but he would never let me leave." he said and looked up into the light blue eyes of the love of his life.

Ted squeezed the younger boy's waist slightly for comfort and Cody moves closer to him, "Just tell him you're leaving, call him and let him know you found a new man. One that's so fly. I could keep you high, have you singing all night."

Cody blushed at the thought of actually being happy and with Ted, "If I talk it Cody, you know I could walk it out. I'll put my money where my mouth is," Ted said in a low deep voice moving his head down to Cody's ear, "Cause you're the baddest little thing that I ever seen. I'm gonna ask you one time if you'll leave your man." Ted raised his head back up to where it belongs and smiled down at Cody hopefully, "He won't do anything to you."

Cody looked up at Ted with hopeful eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise. Just tell him that your leaving, never looking back again. That you found someone that can do it better than he can. No more making you cry, no more gray skies. Tell him that your leaving." Ted said and smiled as he slowly walked Cody toward the doors of the bar.

Cody started freaking when Ted lifted him into the passenger side of his pick up truck, "Wh-what if one of his guys sees me weave with you?" Cody asked franticly, his lisp showing with fear of being caught.

Ted smiled his killer smile that he only shows Cody, "Don't stress, just tell him to the left. Cause we gone, no stress. Cody you deserve nothing but the best, and I'm gonna try my damndest to be the best for you. You need to tell him that you're leaving, never looking back again. You found somebody that does it better than he does."

Cody nodded and got his phone from his pocket and sent a text to the man he fears most in his life, it read, _I'm not coming back, ever._ "All my clothes are at his house and my phone is on his line."

"Don't worry as long as everything that is important to you is still at my house, where you should be, I'll get you new clothes and a phone." Ted said with a grin and leaned down and kissed Cody. It wasn't their first kiss but it felt like it. The kiss wasn't hungry or demanding, like it normally was with _him_, it was full of love, passion, and assurance that everything was going to be okay.

When Ted finally leaned back Cody's face was red, but you couldn't really tell for it being dark outside. "Thank you." Cody said and wrapped his arms around Ted's neck.

"Any time baby boy, any time." Ted whispered into the side of his neck then kissed it.

"I love you."

Ted grinned, "I love you too, Cody. Always have, always will." with that they kissed again and Cody knew his life was going to get better and he never had to worry about being pushed around or yelled at or other things that he doesn't want to think of.

After they broke apart again Ted got in the driver's seat and drove off to his house, his bed, where Cody would be able to sleep soundly, and not have to worry about _him _coming in drunk and wanting sex or something, for the first time in months.

They pulled up at Ted's house and went in quickly so no one would see them, "Let's go to bed." Ted said taking Cody's hand and leading him up the stairs to his room.

They went into the room and both stripped down to their underwear and got into the bed, "I'm glad you came with me." Ted said pulling Cody over to him.

Cody buried his face in Ted's chest and smiled a real smile not one that was forced to make everyone think he was happy, "Me too, Teddy. I never really told what all he did to me." he said then looked up at Ted's face and sobbed before burring his face back into his chest again.

"Sh, baby, he can't hurt you no more." Ted said rubbing soothing circles on his back, "You don't have to tell me right now, just go to sleep and we can talk in the morning if you want to."

"O-Okay," Cody said between sobs and laid his cheek on Ted's chest closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"I love you, Cody, and I will never let him or anyone hurt you again." Ted said and got comfortable to go to bed with his arm around Cody's waist.

"I love you too. And thank you so much, I wish I would have just told you earlier." Cody said snuggling into Ted's embrace.

"It's okay, you did now and you're with me now where you belong." Ted said with a smile and kissed Cody on the forehead. After that they both went to sleep ready to face the day a head of them.

**Well that's it. My first one-shot. Did it suck? Sorry it was so short I didn't really know how to space it out, and it was my first story based off a song. And once again this has nothing to do with "Codes" so please don't relate how they act or anything they have said in this with how they are in it. Thanks for reading! I will try to make the next one longer this was just a fail and error thing, but I kinda like how it turned out lol. **


End file.
